


Water

by FrecklesDimplesAndBlueEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: For Me, Humor, so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklesDimplesAndBlueEyes/pseuds/FrecklesDimplesAndBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language barrier, at its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something for this fandom, though previous writing was not fandom-related anyway. This occurred to me after not enough sleep and so many bad puns in Spanish.

Gael ‘call me Gale and I’ll kick your ass, puto’ Ramirez had been in the hunting business long enough to have heard of the Winchesters. He hasn’t actually met them, and at this point wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Word was that anybody who worked with them ended up dead –or worse.  
  
He’s not given a choice though, stumbling on a hunt involving demons. It seemed that where there were demons there were Winchesters. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, Gael wasn’t going to turn his back on a good fight, rumors or not. He wasn’t a culo. He knew from the get-go that there was a 75/25 chance in this life. The niggling feeling that it dropped to 90/10 once he teamed up with Sam and Dean was pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
Gael was down to one flask of holy water, his rock salt shotgun somewhere on the floor behind the demons. “Puta madre,” Gael cursed as Sam came up from the back of the demon with a long silver blade, stabbing it through the chest and killing it. Dean was grappling with another one on the floor, strange-looking knife lying unhelpful a few feet from him. Sam made quick work of that one, too.  
  
“Thanks,” he heard Dean say.  
  
Gael was panting, trying to catch his breath, which is why he barely had time to yell, “¡Aguas!” to Sam as a demon sneaked up behind him.  
“Aguas? Doesn’t that mean waters?” he heard the hunter ask. “Do you want more holy water?”  
It wasn’t Gael’s fault that in the heat of the moment he resorted to his native tongue. He was however, able to throw the last of his holy water at the demon just as he knocked Sam down.  
  
“Oh,” Dean said, staring at Sam and the still sizzling and smoking demon writhing in pain on the floor. The güero quickly stabbed it.  
  
“You okay, Sam?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Gael rolled his eyes. These were the famed brothers demons were wary of? Hard to believe, but he grudgingly acknowledged they could hold up their own. Though maybe some rumors had truth to them, Gael realized, silently watching as Dean held Sam’s hand even after helping him up. Pos ya que, Gael thought. Not any of his concern. At least he hadn’t died.

**Author's Note:**

> In Chihuahua, specifically Juarez, we say 'aguas' when warning people to watch out, so 'aguas' here means 'watch out'. I was told (laughed at) in L.A. that it's not said there.  
> Also, my meanings aren't what they would strictly be. 
> 
> puto= asshole  
> culo= coward (culo is also ass as in the butt, btw)  
> puta madre= son of a bitch  
> güero= describes someone typically blonde or of fair complexion.  
> pos ya que= welp, basically.


End file.
